2013/October
Oct 1 Twitter Arriving at Recording Studio in LA Gaga was seen arriving at a Recording Studio in Los Angeles. 10-1-13 Arriving at Recording Studio in LA 001.JPG 10-1-13 Arriving at Recording Studio in LA 002.JPG Oct 2 Twitter :"It's time to #GetCovered at http://www.HealthCare.gov/." 10-2-13 Twitpic 001.jpg :"It's the premiere or MACHETE KILLS tonight my first acting gig! Can't wait for you to see it. #RodriguezDameForLife" Oct 3 Nights Live - 95.7 The Vibe FM Interview Lady Gaga gave a telephone interview to the "Nights Live" and American Radio 95.7 "The Vibe". Oct 4 Twitter :"The ARTPOP album cover created by JEFF KOONS will be revealed with @iHeartRadio at 1pmET Monday on @CCOutdoor billboards around the world!" :"Starting at 1pm ET Monday we'll reveal the cover in sections unlocked by your tweets using #iHeartARTPOP" :"What did JEFF KOONS make of LADY GAGA? #iHeartARTPOP pic.twitter.com/riGrHzYlZ6" ARTPOP cover sneak peak 001.jpg Oct 6 Arriving at Recording Studio in Los Angeles 10-6-13 Arriving at Recording Studio in LA 001.jpg With fans in LA 10-6-13 Out in LA 001.jpg Oct 7 Twitter Oct 8 Instagram : "Tired as fuck. Bout to wrap up ARTPOP. I don't even know where the music ends and I begin. Who cares about anything else if the record is no good. I love ARTPOP. Making this music has really changed my life. Rambling sorry. No sleep." 10-8-13 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"@SAVANTGARDE_ it really looks like the music sounds he had the album before anybody" Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular Recording Lady Gaga recorded her Muppets Holiday Special on ABC today. It aired on Thanksgiving Day, November 28th, 2013. Oct 9 93.9 KISS FM Gaga called into this Radio station for an Interview. She talked about the "Applause" Music video and how she's happy fans think it topped "Bad Romance". Instagram : "And look out for DOPE. Track #13. The evolution of a fan song that became a deep confession in the recording studio. Produced by Rick Rubin and Me." 10-9-13 Instagram 001.jpg Out in Los Angeles Gaga was seen out in Los Angeles before the painting of the ARTPOP tracklist mural. 10-9-13 Out in LA 001.jpg Twitter Oct 10 Instagram :"Thanks for making the tracklisting release so memorable. Got to hang out with the culprits and thank them. That's me in the middle, just a coupla monsters." 10-11-13 Instagram 001.jpg Arriving at Record Plant in Los Angeles : Main article: Record Plant '' 10-10-13 Out in LA 001.jpg At RuPaul's Studio 10-10-13 Private Party Backstage 001.jpg 10-10-13 At Record Plant 003.jpg Twitter Oct 11 Twitter :"APPLAUSE' is now my 3rd biggest US radio hit after Bad Romance + Poker Face. PLATINUM now too! A lot happened while I was in the studio!" :"@badkidmichael omg i was just thinking that. hopefully you guys will be ok with that age 65: my new single #pluto off ARTPOP ACT 30 out SOON''" :":) RT @TaylorKinney111: go see #MACHETEKILLS! or @officialDannyT might find you, cut your toes off and eat them just because. Just because." :"It is impossible to photograph and do it justice but wow the foiling is beautiful! In person it is so… http://instagram.com/p/fWRnY-pFFv/" :"@taylorkinney111 and i promise to support you when your pop album comes out" :"Lets Blast off to ahhhhh New Dimension..In Your BEDROOM. #VENUS" Instagram : "It is impossible to photograph and do it justice but wow the foiling is beautiful! In person it is so special, I am so excited!". 10-11-13 Instagram 002.jpg Oct 12 Twitter Gaga tweeted that she had finally handed over ARTPOP to Interscope, meaning the album is absolutely 100% finished now. :"bye bye ARTPOP. I love you, you'll always be so special to me. They're taking it away now. Makes me sad, I don't know why" Oct 13 Twitter Oct 14 Twitter Instagram '''1: "I'm just gonna sit inside and take pictures of it. I love her so much. Look at the hairpin urchin detailing on the side of jewel case! Pretty pretty girl". 3: #DOPE track 013. 10-14-13 Instagram 001.jpg|1 10-14-13 Instagram 002.jpg 10-14-13 Instagram 003.jpg|3 Oct 15 Twitter Instagram :"#27daystillARTPOP #DOPE''" 10-15-13 Instagram 001.jpg My 103.9 Phoenix Gaga called in for an interview. Oct 16 Twitter Live 95.5 FM Gaga was interviewed on the Morning Mess via phone call. Live 101.5 FM Gaga was interviewed on the Lady La Show via phone call. KISS 104.7 Gaga was interviewed by Johnjay and Rich via phone call. Oct 17 Terry Richardson Gaga did a photoshoot with Terry Richardson for "Do What U Want" cover art. 10-17-13 Terry Richardson 001.jpg 10-17-13 Terry Richardson 002.jpg 10-17-13 Terry Richardson 003.jpg 10-17-13 Terry Richardson 004.jpg 10-17-13 Terry Richardson 005.jpg Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular Promo Some promotional images from this holiday special were uploaded today. Photos were taken by Rick Rowell. 10-8-13 Rick Rowell 001.jpg 10-8-13 Rick Rowell 002.jpg 10-9-13 Rick Rowell 001.jpg 10-9-13 Rick Rowell 002.jpg Radio Interviews Gaga was interviewed by the following radio stations today. 103.5 KISS 99.7 NOW B96 Chicago 101.9 MIX Oct 18 Twitter O2 commercial Photographer Elle Muliarchyk was also on set to take photographs. Gaga also gave an interview to O2 to be shown to their customers. 10-18-13 Elle Muliarchyk 001.jpg 10-18-13 Elle Muliarchyk 002.jpg 10-18-13 Elle Muliarchyk 003.jpg Oct 19 Twitter Oct 20 Twitter Oct 21 Twitter Gaga tweeted a snippet of ARTPOP. :"Like 'Do What U Want' feat. @rkelly? Hear a new snippet of the next song on the ARTPOP tracklist here! http://youtu.be/Mr1tYeu2cGw" Oct 22 Twitter Gaga announced on Twitter that because of the huge success of the promo single Do What U Want, it would be released as the official second single now, and Venus would only serve as a promo single for now. :"Don't worry monsters! We are still scheduled to release #Venus this Monday with a snippet on Friday! AND it will STILL have its own video!" :"However we are overwhelmed by the worldwide response + excitement for DO WHAT U WANT feat. R KELLY & are happy to announce it as 2nd Single!" :"Its time to band together + spread the word as 11.11 ARTPOP approaches! Thank u for creating this unexpected turn I feel very blessed today." :"Off to Berlin! Kleine monsters ready for the ARTPOP listening party at my favorite nightclub? #AmpyaExclusive #20DaysTillARTPOP" At LAX Airport Gaga was seen arriving at the LAX airport to catch a to Berlin for the ARTPOP album listening party. 10-22-13 LAX Airport 001.jpg 10-22-13 LAX Airport 002.jpg 10-22-13 LAX Airport 003.jpg Oct 23 Twitter Arriving in Berlin 10-23-13 Arriving in Berlin 001.jpg 10-23-13 Arriving in Berlin 002.jpg 10-23-13 Arriving in Berlin 003.jpg 10-23-13 Arriving in Berlin 004.jpg 10-23-13 Arriving in Berlin 005.jpg Oct 24 Twitter Instagram 10-24-13 Instagram 001.jpg|1 10-24-13 Instagram 002.png|2 10-24-13 Instagram 003.jpg|3 10-24-13 Instagram 004.jpg|4 10-24-13 Instagram 005.jpg|5 10-24-13 Instagram 006.jpg :1 "#ARTPOPListeningParty #Berlin #SexClub" :2 "Happy as my Clam" :3 "Thank you for the beautiful flowers and applause." :4 "Flower Pillow Bedtime" :5 "#19daystillartpop" At Hotel 10-24-13 At Hotel 001.png Leaving Hotel Gaga was seen leaving her hotel to go to the ARTPOP listening party. 10-24-13 Leaving Hotel in Berlin 001.jpg 10-24-13 Leaving Hotel in Berlin 002.jpg 10-24-13 Leaving Hotel in Berlin 003.jpg 10-24-13 Leaving Hotel in Berlin 004.jpg AMPYA Interview 10-24-13 AMPYA 001.png ProSieben Interview 10-24-13 ProSieben 001.png 93.6 Jam Radio Interview 10-24-13 93.6 Jam FM Radio 001.jpg 10-24-13 93.6 Jam FM Radio 002.jpeg Bild Interview 10-24-13 Bild 001.jpeg 10-24-13 Bild.de interview 002.JPG 10-24-13 Bild.de interview 003.JPG "The AMPYA Moment with Lady Gaga” ARTPOP Listening Party at Berghain Club The ARTPOP listening party was held at Berghain Club in Berlin. Arrival Gaga was seen arriving at Berghain Club before the blue carpet event a bit later. 10-24-13 Arriving at ARTPOP Listening Party 001.jpg Blue Carpet While on the Blue Carpet, Gaga also did a press conference Q&A session. 10-24-13 Press conference 001.jpg 10-24-13 Press conference 002.jpeg 10-24-13 Press conference 003.jpeg :Lady Gaga wears a colt bra and panties by DSTM, and heels by Azzedine Alaïa. Gypsy Performance Gaga performed album track "Gypsy" during the ARTPOP listening party. 10-24-13 AMPYA Gypsy Performance 001.JPG 10-24-13 AMPYA Gypsy Performance 002.JPG 10-24-13 AMPYA Gypsy Performance 003.jpg Backstage 10-24-13 ARTPOP Listening Party Backstage 001.jpg Arriving at hotel Gaga was seen arriving back at her hotel after the album listening party. 10-24-13 Arriving at Hotel Berlin 001.jpg 10-24-13 Arriving at Hotel Berlin 002.jpg At Hotel 10-24-13 At Hotel 001.jpg Oct 25 Twitter Leaving Hotel in Berlin Gaga left her hotel in Berlin to go to the Bild studio. Gaga meditated on her way out of the hotel. 10-25-13 Leaving Hotel 001.jpeg 10-25-13 Leaving Hotel 002.jpg 10-25-13 Leaving Hotel 003.jpeg 10-25-13 Leaving Hotel 004.jpg 10-25-13 Leaving Hotel 005.jpg 10-25-13 Leaving Hotel 006.jpg At Bild Radio Studio Interview : Main article: Jens Koch Gaga visited Bild Radio Studios and gave an interview today before departing to London. Jens Koch took photos of Gaga there. 10-24-13 Bild 002.jpeg 10-24-13 Bild 003.jpg 10-24-13 Bild 004.jpg Arriving in London Gaga was seen arriving in London later that night. She walked about the streets doing eccentric poses and posed with fans as well. 10-25-13 Arriving in London 001.jpg 10-25-13 Arriving in London 002.jpg Oct 26 Twitter O2 UK ARTPOP Promo A new promotional commercial for ARTPOP by O2 UK debuted today along with promotional posters. ARTPOP O2 UK TV AD 002.jpg ARTPOP O2 UK TV AD 004.jpg ARTPOP O2 UK TV AD 010.jpg 10-18-13 Elle Muliarchyk 001.jpg O2 UK Interview Gaga was interviewed by O2 for Daily Mail. 10-26-13 O2 UK Interview 001.jpg Leaving Hotel in London Gaga was seen leaving the Hotel in London, with a guitar. And meeting with her fans. She went to a studio to rehearse for her upcoming performance on X Factor. 10-26-13 Leaving Hotel in London 001.jpeg 10-26-13 Leaving Hotel in London 002.jpg 10-26-13 Leaving Hotel in London 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Dolce & Gabbana, a steampunk goggles by Charlie Le Mindu, a wooden bangles by Assaad Awad, heels by Pleaser, a custom backpack by Valas and a guitar by Gibson. Arriving at Studio 68 10-26-13 Arriving at Studio 68 001.jpg 10-26-13 Arriving at Studio 68 002.jpg Leaving Studio 68 Gaga was seen leaving the studio where she rehearsed for X Factor. She went to G-A-Y Nightclub afterwards. 10-26-13 Leaving Studio 68 001.jpg 10-26-13 Leaving Studio 68 002.jpg 10-26-13 Leaving Studio 68 003.jpg At G-A-Y Nightclub Gaga performed Venus for the first time. 10-26-13 At G-A-Y Nightclub - Venus performance 001.jpg 10-26-13 At G-A-Y Nightclub - Venus performance 002.jpg 10-26-13 At G-A-Y Nightclub 003.jpg 10-26-13 At G-A-Y Nightclub 004.jpg Backstage 10-26-13 At G-A-Y Nightclub Backstage 002.jpg 10-26-13 Chris Jepson 001.jpg Oct 27 Twitter At Hotel Room in London Gaga was photographed at her Hotel room in London. 10-27-13 London Hotel room 001.jpg The X Factor : Main artcicle: The X Factor Lady Gaga performed a medley of Venus and Do What U Want. 10-27-13 The X Factor Performance 005.jpg 10-27-13 The X Factor - Venus performance.jpg 10-27-13 The X Factor Performance 003.jpg 10-27-13 The X Factor 002.jpg 10-27-13 The X Performance 004.jpg Leaving Fountain Studios Gaga was seen leaving the X Factor studio. 10-27-13 Leaving Fountain Studios 001.jpg Oct 28 Twitter Leaving Hotel in London Gaga was seen leaving her hotel to do a photoshoot with Mert and Marcus. 10-28-13 Leaving Hotel in London 001.jpg 10-28-13 Leaving Hotel in London 002.jpg Oct 29 Twitter :"Here's the NEWEST SNIPPET from ARTPOP debuted on fan created online station @RadioARTPOP: check out #MARYJANEHOLLAND http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dOk03D-48c" :"@madeon INTRODUCING LADIES AND GENTLEMAN the producer of #MJH MMMAAADEEEON Jane Hollland!! :) i can't wait for them to hear Gypsy! #missyou" :"My puppy Alice died. We had to put her down, cancer ate away at a little angel. My daddy is so sad, we all are, lost a member of our family" :"I love being an entertainer but it is so painful sometimes to be away from home 17 years she held on, so many memories. Nothing beats family" :"I remember her laying my bed, she knew when I was sad, or when I was sick. I should have been there. I just pray Alice found her wonderland." Arriving at ITV Studios in London Gaga was seen arriving at ITV Studio to record her appearance and performance on The Graham Norton Show. 10-29-13 Arriving at ITV Studios in London 001.jpg 10-29-13 Arriving at ITV Studios in London 002.jpg 10-29-13 Arriving at ITV Studios in London 003.jpg The Graham Norton Show : Main article: The Graham Norton Show '' Gaga recorded her appearance and performance for the Graham Norton Show which premiers on November 8th, 2013. Interviews 10-29-13 The Graham Norton Show 001.jpg 10-29-13 The Graham Norton Show 002.jpg Performances Gaga performed Do What U Want (black outfit), and Venus (seashell bikini) 10-29-13 The Graham Norton Show 003.jpg 10-29-13 The Graham Norton Show 005.jpg 10-29-13 The Graham Norton Show 006.JPG 10-29-13 The Graham Norton Show 007.JPG 10-29-13 The Graham Norton Show 004.jpg Leaving ITV Studios Gaga was seen leaving the ITV Studios. 10-29-13 Leaving ITV Studios in London 001.jpg 10-29-13 Leaving ITV Studios in London 002.jpg 10-29-13 Leaving ITV Studios in London 003.jpg Oct 30 Twitter :"''So honored to be Woman of the Year on @glamourmag https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNqjnUNQ2Yw … alongside SUCH inspiring women! Thanku for supporting my passion!" Leaving Hotel in London Gaga was seen leaving her hotel in London during the day. 10-30-13 Leaving Hotel in London 001.jpg 10-30-13 Leaving Hotel in London 002.jpg 10-30-13 Leaving Hotel in London 003.jpg Oct 31 Twitter Gaga tweeted the Dope single cover. :"'Dope' will be available 12:01am local time Nov 4th. Final song available for purchase before ARTPOP release Nov 11. pic.twitter.com/iTCHRy5HeA" Dope Cover.jpg Leaving Hotel in London Gaga was seen leaving her hotel in London during the day. 10-31-13 Leaving Hotel in London 001.jpg 10-31-13 Leaving Hotel in London 002.JPG 10-31-13 Leaving Hotel in London 003.jpg Robert Wilson Gaga did a photoshoot withRobert Wilson/10-31-13Robert Wilson where she re-enacted iconic artworks. 10-31-13 Robert Wilson 002.jpg Timeline Category:2013 Category:2013 fashion